As the demand for energy sources increases and the reserve of the fossil-type (coal, petroleum and natural gas) energy sources decreases, it becomes a pressing issue for the present scientific research to find new replaceable energy sources. In recent years, solar cells, especially, organic solar cells, have become the focus of research and development in solar cells of the next generation due to their advantages of convenient processing, low cost, low energy consumption, no pollution and the like. At present, there are mainly following two methods for producing an organic solar cell: a spin-coating film formation method and a vacuum vapor deposition method, which are applicable to the conjugated polymer systems and the organic small molecule systems, respectively. A disadvantage of the organic solar cells is that the carrier mobility of organic materials is low, which will affect the overall photoelectric conversion efficiency thereof.
It has become a problem necessary to be solved for the researchers in the field about how to improve the carrier mobility of organic materials, and increase the absorption of sunlight as much as possible so as to improve photoelectric conversion efficiency of organic solar cells. If an organic/inorganic hybrid solar cell is produced by compounding inorganic nanocrystals with high carrier mobility and an organic polymer, and then using the related film-forming technologies, the absorption of sunlight and the mobility of photogenerated carriers, and thus photoelectric conversion efficiency of organic solar cells can be efficiently improved. At present, there are some related researches and reports of organic/inorganic hybrid solar cells using the technology of production and dispersion in an organic phase. However, the processing and range of material selection for the organic/inorganic hybrid cell devices are still limited mainly due to the volatility, toxicity and hydrophobicity of the organic solvents, complex process of preparing materials, as well as higher demands for the experimental conditions.